


Black As Midnight Waters

by Captainswan123



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainswan123/pseuds/Captainswan123





	Black As Midnight Waters

The sun was just setting over the beach and the moon was begining to climb high in the sky. On a large towel or blankket sat two people. One was a black haired boy and the other was a young woman with hair that looked as if it was made of pure gold. ~So mom are you going swimming or are you just going to sit there in your bathing suit all day?~the boy asked. ~Sure I am Henry Ill go in but only if you beat me to the waves first ~ the blonde said to Henry. ~Your on Emma.~ Henry replied as he got a head start. ~Hey quit cheating Henry.~ Emma called to him before she ran after him. She did a swan dive into the waves and Henry did a cannon ball into the waves. When they came back on to the shore Emma heard a voice that she had not wanted to hear that day ~Allo Swan, lad ow are you?~ ~Were great Hook mom and I just swam and now were going to granny's for dinner.~ Henry said with a wink ~I saw lad. Your mother lives up to her name with that dive eh Swan?~Hook said with a smirk. ~Yea Hook I guess well after dinner could you give Henry a tour of your ship he's been dying for me to ask you since Neverland.~Emma asked Hook. ~Of corse lass only if I get somthing in return.~ ~What do you want?~ ~When the time comes Ill tell you love. Speaking of which can I escort you home Swan ~he asked with a twinkle in his brilliant blue eyes that she could just not resist so she nodded. Hook gathered up their things tied the blanket up so all oftheir things stayed inside. Then he put his good arm around Emma as they walked off to her apartment. When they finally got there Henry invited Hook to sit down beside him because he was going to put on Peter Pan because Hook wanted to know what the world thought he was like.Now that the two were staring at the movie Emma wanted to look as great as she could because she was going out. So she ran to her closet and started tearing apart her dressar to look for clothes. Finally she chose a blac dress that came up to knees that had grey mist all over .


End file.
